The Last Lights
by FawnspiritForever
Summary: Together is the loneliest word in the universe. But I could never change my fate, no matter how hard I- or anyone else- tried... -short AlanxEric oneshot-


Everything is perfect.

Or, everything _was _perfect.

His hand in mine.

My hand in his.

Smiling like eternity was an old friend and we'd embrace it together.

Together.

The loneliest word in the universe.

Together is full of lies.

Together is full of broken promises.

Together is full of the last lights of shattered nightfalls.

He swore it. He swore it on his life to stop- or so I thought.

He was really swearing on _my _life.

An immortal being come to die.

It's almost laughable.

You could nearly chuckle at the sheer ridiculousness of it.

I would've too, but I didn't nearly have time to.

There wasn't even time for tears- hot and salty- to slip down my pale cheeks.

I screamed for it to end but my words were muffled by the deathly air, wrapping it's tendrils around my throat, suffocating me.

By the blackened curse slowly creeping up my veins, aiming a fatal blow to my heart.

And I learned the only dependable thing in the world is solitude.

Solitude can never betray you. There's no one to even think about it in the first place.

But because of me, people were dying.

Because of me, families were weeping for the loss of their beloved ones.

Because of me, a divine being sinned.

I was doomed from the beginning.

This was my fate, and there was no way I could change it.

Or that anyone else could.

And so he fell.

But I fell with him.

I'd be with him, no matter what. We abandoned our old lives bound by crimes for one anew.

Just the two of us. Blissful. Forever.

Until I died.

And that's what I thought would happen.

Us standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ever changing sea, smiling, watching the ericas swirl around us, dancing on the wind until death do us part. Until I drew my last breath of the sweet air of the Earth. Until I departed reality into the depths of the unknown.

And he would go on.

Oh, why couldn't it have been that simple?

Why couldn't he have listened?

Why didn't he listen to my warnings? In fact, did he even listen to me at all?

But it didn't matter now.

Nothing mattered now.

And it never would.

I couldn't let him go on killing for my pathetic sake.

So there I stood, shielding the wicked blade from stealing away another victim. I couldn't allow it to happen.

Even at the cost of my own life.

A shudder, jolting and violent, ran through my body as the weapon slashed across my back.

The breath was sucked out of me and my vision instantly went hazy.

My knees buckled and gave way beneath me, watching the sky whisk forwards as I tumbled back.

Already everything was going dark. Already I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move anything. I was numbed.

The slash marred me like the ruthless, torturous fires in the depths of hell, sending my whole body into a whirlwind of red hot pain, coursing through every limb, every fiber of my being.

But only for a second.

Then everything was still.

Perfectly still.

Calm.

My last sight was his completely crushed face hovering above me, yelling, screaming, wet pathways running down his cheeks. His mouth moved and his body shook, but I heard no words.

I dimly felt disbelieving arms wrap around me, soft ends of blonde hair brushing my cheekbones, tears falling from his eyes to dot my skin.

And then there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

And I never even told him I loved him…

* * *

**A/N: God. Why did the musical have to be so freaking sad. WHYYYYYY. T^T Anyway. Got the sudden idea for this a couple hours ago when we were out and about and had absolutely nowhere to write it, which, as every avid writer knows, having a brilliant idea and no place to put it down is absolute TORTURE. So. Anyway. This is just a short story from Alan's point of view during his dying moments. I tried to capture it best I could (andprobablyfailed 'OTL) but it was alot of fun playing around with poetic elements and such. Enjoy~! Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby belong to each othe- I mean Yana Toboso. But you should already know that. **


End file.
